Reiatsu
by VampireMaiden2406
Summary: A baby is found outside of Division 4. Byakuya and Hisana choose to adopt her. How will things turn out? I suck at summaries.
1. Hana Kuchiki

Reiatsu

Raku Aratsu never saw the car coming. She was only three years old, and not very quick on her feet. So even if she had seen the car, she wouldn't have been able to get out of the way, anyway. It was a warm summer day, and her parents weren't paying any attention and she had wondered off, away from home. There were screams heard from all around as the golden Subaru slammed into the little girl, instantly ending her life...

Soul Society: Division 1

Unohana knocked on Captain Yamamoto's door. "Sir, I have an announcement for you. It's rather urgent." She said, softly, trying not to wake the sleeping bundle in her arms. Yamamoto's reply was quiet and could hardly be heard, but as soon as the sound waves registered in her brain, she entered and gave a slight bow to the old, wise man before her.

"Sir, a child has appeared just outside of Division Four. Hanataro found her and nearly panicked. I checked her over and she seems to be in perfect condition. I came to you searching for the answer to what to do with her."

"I can sense she has strong spiritual pressure... thus, we shall keep her in the Seireitei and hand her over to Byakuya and Hisana Kuchiki. They shall raise her. When she is ready, and old enough... on second thought, Call a meeting for Byakuya and Hisana. I don't like explaining myself twice." Captain Yamamoto replied.

Unohana nodded and left as the baby fussed, in her arms. As she entered the Fourth Division and called for Hanataro to gather Byakuya and Hisana. The child was crying now, as Unohana decided to at least feed it.

"Jeeze, that thing has lungs. " Yoruichi said coming in, looking at it as if it were a mutated Hollow. (AN: How TF can a Hollow be mutated? Makes you wonder...)

"And a stomach to match it... She eats like a pig." Unohana said grabbing for another bottle.

"You should name her Piglett." Yoruichi suggested.

"The matter of her name is up to Byakuya and Hisana Kuchiki." Unohana replied.

"You're handing the kid over to him? Heavens help her. Byakuya's an icecube. How's she supposed to have any paternal bonding with him around?" The she cat asked, taking a seat.

"Byakuya's not an Icecube he just can't explain his feelings very easily." Unohana replied.

"Got that right. It took him nearly 50 years to ask Hisana out on a date and over one hundred to marry her." Yoruichi said, laughing, her arms crossed.

Unohana stiffled a laugh. "It's best you don't talk about the Captain's insecurities, Madame Yoruichi."

"Why? It's not like he knows. And what's with the formalities? We're on a first name basis, Unohana." Yoruichi replied.

The doctor broke out in full out laughter, trying to regain composure.

Yoruichi's eyebrows furrowed. "He's right behind me, isn't he?" Unohana nodded as the she cat turned in her seat and said, "Greetings, Captain. We were just talking about how cute you and Hisana-kun are together." She covered, thinking her lie would work. However Byakuya's superior mind didn't buy it.

The Captain glared while Hisana blushed. "Unohana, why do you call for us?" He asked ignoring the childish gestures he was recieving from Yoruichi, who was now behind him.

"It is not I who call for you. Captain Yamamoto has called for you." The nurse replied, walking out of the room, child in hand, both Kuchiki's and Yoruichi following suit.

Finally, the group arrived at Division One. One by one they entered. The girl in Unohana's arms was asleep, quiet and peaceful.

"Byakuya and Hisana Kuchiki, I have chosen you out of hundreds of couples because I believe that you are the best people for this job.

Hanataro has found a very small child outside of Division Four. The child has extremely high spiritual pressure, which is of course unusual for a child her size." Yamamoto paused to see if the couple was following.

"Excuse me, Sir. Exactly how old is the child?" Byakuya asked.

"I believe Unohana can answer that." Yamamoto granted said nurse permission to speak, nodding to her.

"Judging by her size and the fact that she has no teeth, I'd say she's a few days old. She's very young and Division Four can't take care of her forever. She'll also want to know who her real parents are eventually. She needs a loving family who can take care of her. I'll let Captain Yamamoto take it from here." Unohana replied.

"So, what do you want us to do with child?" Hisana asked, not exactly sure what they were asking of the young couple.

"I want the two of you to raise the child. When she is old enough, I want you to begin trainging her to control her spiritual energy. When she is ready, I would like her to enter the Academy." Yamamoto replied. "You will Find the child is a perfectly healthy female and will -"

Suddenly, the door burst open. The group turned to see a panting Hanataro and a panicking Renji. "Liutenant Hanataro. Liutenant Renji. What is the meaning of this outburst?" Yamamoto asked.

"Hitoni's having the baby!" Renji screamed running aroung like an insane person.

"Make that double for Rukia." Hanataro dittoed, finally catching up with his breath.

"As you all now probably know, I now have to leave. I entrust the child with you and will be over next week to see how she's coming along." Unohana said in a rush handing to child to Hisana's awaiting arms and rushing out of the double doors.

A long silence insued. "As I was saying... the child will need a name, that is if you accept her." Yamamoto said.

"Hana." A deep voice replied out of the blue.

"Hmm?"

"Hana Ae Kuchiki, will be her name." Byakuya had come out of his cold emo shell and decided to claim the girl as his and Hisana's.

"Hana it is. May she be blessed in all that she does. Leave with my blessing." Yamamoto said, dismissing the matter.

Eight Years Later....

It had been eight years since the Kuchiki family had taken Hana in. Hisana had died three years ago when Hana was 5 and the entire family had a deep wound. By entire family I mean, Satoshi, Hana and Byakuya. Satoshi was older than Hana by 5 years and was Byakuya and Hisana's first born.

Satoshi had his father's hair and his mother's eyes. He was very protective of his baby sister and would do just about anything for her. He had graduated from the Soul Reaper Academy a while back and every now and then, helped Hana with her Academy duties. He was 13 years old.

Around the age of 4, Byakuya and Hisana had started teaching Hana how to control her spiritual energy. At age 6 she entered the Soul Reaper Academy with Kenji-Ichigo and Rukia's son, Mitsuki-Orihime and Uryu's daughter, Kisaru-Toushiro and MoMo's daughter, and Runato-Renji and Hitoni's son.

Hana was eight years old now. She had jet black hair that in the light, had a blue tint to it. Her eyes were Cerulene blue and she got excellent grades. Her skin was perfect as porcelin and she was so skinny it wasn't even funny. So far as she knew, Byakuya was her real father, Satoshi was her real brother, and Hisana was her real mother.

Kenji Isshin Kurosaki was born on the same day that Hana was adopted. He had black hair and brown eyes. He shared a birthday with Runato who was born a few hours later. He lived in the on earth until Rukia got homesick when Kenji was four. It was then that he met Kisaru and Runato. He had known Hana since they were born, them being technically cousins and all... He had also known Mitsuki since her family lived on earth until the age of five. One trait about him really stood out, he was extremely stubborn, like his father and grandfather. But at the same time he was gentle and caring about all living creatures... except Runato.

Kisaru was small, like MoMo but courageous like Toushiro. She wasn't afraid to speak her mind when she was angry or any other time. It was only when she was sad or afraid that she became shy like MoMo. Her hair was snow white and her eyes golden. She was in the same class with Hana in the Academy.

Runato was somewhat the same as Kenji except for the simple fact that Runato was more violent. Runato was a splitting image of his father... including the weird eyebrows. Infact, the infamous eyebrows had earned him the name Reigndeer by Kenji. This childish comment often ended in a fight in which Kisaru or Hana would usually break up.

Lastly there was Mitsuki. The youngest of the group. While all the others were nine(Kisaru) and eight(the rest), Mitsuki was often left behind a year. She was seven. Mitsuki had her mother's hair and thanks to genetics, she had to wear glasses like Uryu. However, she often had a very bubbly personality and was very good with her hands.

****************************************

"Hana! Wake up and feed Cookies already! She won't stop squeeking." Hana would know that voice anywhere. It was her older brother, Satoshi. It was Saturday and already 9:30.

Hana sat up right in bed. Her dark hair was dichiveled and her PJ's were wrinkled. She yawned and stretched as she climbed out of bed. "COOKIES! You want some food babies?" the girl asked. The bunny sqeaked as Hana reached into the food bag and filled the critter bowl inside of the cage. After her chore was done, Hana lunged for the soft, happy place that was her bed.

"HANA AE KUCHIKI! YOU GO BACK TO BED I'LL BURN ALL OF YOUR CHAPPY THE BUNNY TOYS!!" A voice boomed throughout the house. She knew the firm but gentle voice of heart father by heart. Everyone in the entire Soul Society did.

"No! Not Chappy! I'm up!"

Byakuya inwardly smiled at his daughter's morning routine, but his thoughts were interupted by Satoshi taking a seat at the table.

"Morning." He said simply.

"Good bright morning to you, my obviously aggervated son. What's up?" The Captain asked, leaning forward.

"What is it with girls and Chappy the Rabbit? Jeeze! It's like all they talk about." Satoshi said, rubbing his temples.

"Rukia used to be the same way. Try every girl in the enitre Seireitei drooling over Chappy like some sort of crazed human fangirl." Byakuya said, taking a sip of coffee.

The eight year old came running down the stairs. "Hana, Kenji and Mitsuki came by looking for you about twenty minutes ago. They said they'd be at the Urahara Shop..." Byakuya said.

"Alright. I'll be back around 6:00 tonight! Bye Dad! Bye Satoshi!" The girl said grabbing a piece of toast and her bag on the was out.

**************************

She rode by Hell Butterfly since Byakuya forbid her from taking the Sen-kon gate. She watched as the Rukon District passed her by and into the portal. She enjoyed being in the air, but the winds got rough once inside the portal, the only dangerous and life threatening part of the travel she made everyother day. Hana had over heard Byakuya talking to Renji and Ichigo once saying it troubled him for her to travel through the portal alone.

She finally arrived at the Urahara shop. Ururu and Jinta were playing Shun-Ko Tag. The butterfly lowered and Hana jumped off. Jinta stopped playing when he spotted Hana. "Kuchiki-sama, are you here to see the boss?" He asked.

"What's with the formalities, Jinta-kun? Please, just call me by my name. As a matter of fact, I was told Kenji and Mitsuki were here. Have you seen them by chance?" Hana asked walking up to them.

"They're inside, Hana-san. Jinta you stay out here. I'll be back in a minute." Ururu instructed leading Hana inside the shop.

"Good morning Miss Kuchiki. Kiisuke and Tessai will be here in a minute. They were out going some recon. They should be back soon." Yoruichi was standing infront of Hana. She had been the shoulder that Hana cried on when she woke from the horrific event of Hisana's death. Her father was in the hospital and could not be reached and Satoshi was in a coma. She remembered it like it was yesterday, for the nightmares still haunted her dreams every night.

*************************FlashBack*************************

_The intruder drums were sounding. "All captains and Leiutenants to your battle stations. Red alert. This is not a drill. Repeat. This is not a drill." The anonymous voice repeated over the Seireitei's loud speakers._

_Byakuya left, bidding his family good-bye, leaving Hisana to fend for their two children. "Satoshi, quick get to the safe house with your sister. protect her at all costs I'll be right behind you." Her voice displayed no sign of fear, but the look in Hisana's eyes told the boy differently. _

_Satoshi nodded, picking up his hysterical sister. "It's all right, Hana. Don't cry. I'm gonna get you to the safe house and mom's gonna be right behind us. It's alright." He said into her ear._

_"What 'bout Daddy? Daddy gon' be okay, too?" Hana whispered, tightening her grip on her brothers neck, fearing for her life._

_"Of course. Daddy's strong. He's gonna make all the bad people go away. Then he's gonna find us at the safe house and everythings gonna be okay. I promise." Satoshi said, inwardly hoping that what he told his sister was true._

_A screach was heard infront of them. "Crap." The hollow infront of him was sniffing the air hungrily._

_"Give me the girl and I'll let you live." It said, sneering a smile across the milky white bone mask. Satoshi stared down the hollow. He had become an official soul reaper two weeks ago but he had never actually faced a hollow that wasn't a similation._

_"I'll die before I let you have her. And even then you'll have to pry her out of my cold dead arms." he knew he probably shouldn't be wording it like that infront of Hana, but it was a matter of life and death._

_"Foolish little boy. If that's how you want it, so it shall be!" The hollow attacked and all Satoshi could do was dodge. "Put down the girl and fight me like a man, boy."_

_"I would but I wouldn't dare set my sister down so she can be taken away by a hellish creature like you." Satoshi said, holding Hana close._

_"Talking big will only make you look weaker when I kill you." the hollow said, lunging again._

_Satoshi dodged the attack and said, "I'd rather talk big and die hard and give it my all than give up completely," he smiled and continued, "remember that Hana, and you'll go far... okay?" the girl nodded through the tears._

_Suddenly, the hollow ran his claw clean through Satoshi's torso. Hana screamed and was thrown to the ground. Satoshi struggled to get words to pass his tongue. "H-Hana... I'm s-sorry I could...n't protect you... p-please, forgive me..." and with that the boy lost conciousness._

_Hana screamed as the hollow was about to jump on top of her. A sword cut the head in half. Out of the dead hollow a Menos Grande emerged along with hundreds of other hollows. She watched as Hisana's soul was divoured. The Menos Grande had reached to pick Hana up in its giant hands but was stopped by the largest Zanpaku-to Hana had ever seen. "Jesus! Where's Renji when you need him?" A voice said as the Menos diminished into nothing. The surprise attack stopped as Ichigo was about to be eaten._

_"Cease my children. Return. We are done here for the moment." The voice said. Hana opened her eyes and saw Aizen, the hollows, and the body of her dead mother and the unconcious bodies of Ichigo and Satoshi as she blacked out, all except her mother were laying a pool of blood._

_Hana woke in the Urahara shop. She screamed as memories of the night before flooded her mind. Voices were heard outside of her door. "Mr. Kiisuke. She's awake."_

_"Right. Yoruichi, you might want to be with me since she knows you better." A voice said._

_"Of course." She couldn't hear the rest because of her screams._

_She was told that Satoshi was in Karakura Hospital in a coma and might never wake up and her father was in critical condition. However, her mother on the other hand was killed protecting her and said that she loved her._

_After that, Hana didn't do much. She just moped around the shop. Even Jinta and Ururu offered to play with her. But the same answer always hit them with a cold 'no'._

_*************************EndFlashBack*************************_

"Hana! You made it!" Kenji's call interrupted Hana's thoughts and she was kind of glad he did so. She didn't want to dwell on past happenings.

"Hana? Hello? Is anybody home?" It was Mitsuki's voice this time.

"Huh? Oh yeah... hey guys. I was just having flashbacks... sorry. This place brings back so many memories.

"Yeah. That must have been really hard for you to lose your mom like that, Hana." Runato and Kisaru came in behind Kenji and Mitsuki. The coment earned Runato a good knock on the head.

"HEY REIGNDEER! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO INSENSITIVE! YOU KNOW HOW SENSITIVE SHE IS ABOUT THAT! IM GONNA KILL YOU!!!!" Kenji, Runato and Kisaru got into a fight as Mitsuki and Yoruichi comforted the upset Hana.

"HOW DARE YOU CALL ME REIGNDEER! I DON'T CONTROL GENETICS!" Runato yelled.

"YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT GENETICS ARE YOU WATARD!" Kenji replied.

"NEITHER DO YOU! AARGH!"

Yoruichi kneeled and wrapped her arms around the shaking girl. "It's alright. Don't worry. Runato will be severely punished. Just forget all about it." The she-cat said. But Hana couldn't forget. Her mother ment the world to her and watching her die ripped a hole into her heart. No child should ever see their parent die infront of them. And no matter how hard she tried to forget the horrific event, something always brought the memories back whether it be her nightmares or Runato.

"It's alright, Hana. Runato-kun didn't mean it. I bet you he's feeling really bad about what he said and is thinking of a way to pay you back as we speak..." Mitsuki said, laying a hand on Hana's shoulder.

"What the hellsing is going on in here?" Yoruichi looked up towards the entrance. There stood Urahara and Tessai. Yoruichi looked around the room to servey the damage to the shop. Kisaru had Runato in a headlock, his left arm in her mouth, and her right hand was clutching his hair. Kenji was straddling the red head, and he had both hands clutching a hammer in mid air. The room was a mess. A vase of flowers was knocked over and Yoruichi's food bowl for when she was in cat form was flipped upside down. Suddenly everyone was pointing to Runato. "I don't care who the hellsing did it I want it cleaned up. Runato, Kisaru, Kenji, grab a broom and a mop. Jinta, Ururu, put everything back on the shelves." Urahara turned back to the other girls. "Now, Yoruichi. What happened?"

"Hana had just arrived and Runato brought up a certain subject that he knew Hana was the most sensitive about. Next thing you know, Hana is upset and Kenji and Kisaru were attacking Runato." Yoruichi explained.

"I see. Hana-chan? Who and all is home right now?" Kiisuke asked, laying a hand on her head, gently.

"Dad is doing some important research with Division Four, so I guess Satoshi-kun would be the only one home." Hana thought.

"Okay. Yoruichi, go call the kids' parents. I'll call Satoshi." Urahara said stepping up. "I think it's a good idea if we all just go home and sleep the whole event off."

After about twenty minutes Ichigo and Hitoni showed up along with MoMo and Toshirou. "RUNATO ABARAI! Do you realize how angry your father is at you? You should be so ashamed of yourself! I'll let your father handle the rest. No doubt he'll lecture you. Get going."

Ichigo sigh. "Let's go, Kenji." He said simply. _'Jeeze... he's a pain sometimes...' _he thought. _'But you love him anyway... just like I loved you.' _A female voice said back. His mother responded to his thoughts sometimes. At first he thought he was crazy... but when he went to her grave the next day, he found he was sane. _'Yeah. I guess so.' _He would leave Rukia to chew his son out. Personally, Kenji's puppy-dog face was too much for Ichigo to handle on his own.

Kenji stared at Runato's back, making obscene childish gestures at him... Ichigo smacked him on the back of the head. "Ow! Was that for?" Kenji asked.

"Can you ever get along with each other, Kenji? Jesus, you're worse than I was when I met Renji for the first time." Ichigo said.

"Hah! I beg to differ! You were just as bad Kurosaki, if not worse." Yoruichi said, a smirk painted on her face.

"Stupid cat." Ichigo mumbled, walking out.

Meanwhile...

"Kisaru, why did you fight with Runato?" MoMo asked, softly.

"I was simply defending Hana-chan. That's all. He deserved it. Because of him, we all have to go home early. And plus that, Hana already has nightmares because of what happened. And I finally lost it because Runato is constantly reminding her, when she only wants to forget about it as much as she can." Kisaru finally let a few tears out, fearful to lose one of her only friends.

"Alright. You're off the hook for now. But if it happens again... lets hope Renji has mercy on you." Toshirou said, saying it like it was.

"Yes, sir." Kisaru said jumping onto the Hell Butterfly.

The last to arrive was Satoshi. "What did Runato do this time?" the thirteen year old said, with a sigh.

"I'm sure Hana will tell you in time. Just give her some space." Urahara said, looking over to the sleeping girl, who had a pained look on her face. Mitsuki was on the other couch also out cold. She had insisted she stay with Hana before she went home.

"Okay. I guess I'll take her home now. Dad will probably be paying a visit to Uncle Renji's house. Thanks for taking care of her Mr. Kiisuke." Satoshi said, scooping the girl into his arms and returning to the oh so famous butterfly.

*************************

Byakuya returned home around midnight. He found Satoshi on the couch, a bowl of popcorn spilled over on his head and the TV on MTV2. He looked at his son and the college girls in skimpy bikinis on TV and sigh. Satoshi was growing up much faster than Byakuya liked, but there was no way of stopping it. He would get onto him about the show he was watching tomorrow, but for now...

"Satoshi." Byakuya had kneeled down and gently shook his son. Sleepily, Satoshi's eyes cracked open.

The dark haired boy moaned and stretched. "Mornin already? Lemme five more minutes daddy..." He said groggily.

"Get up and go to your own bed, son. You're not gonna get much sleep on the couch. Lets go." Byakuya commanded, as his son raised from the couch and stumbled to bed, popcorn dripping from his hair.

*************************

Byakuya was the first to Hana's room at 3 am. She was clutching her hair, gasping for breath as she screamed.

"What's wrong with her?" Satoshi was nearly in a panic for his little sister.

"I'm not sure. It's too dangerous to move her. Satoshi, stay here and watch her. I'm going to alert Unohana." Byakuya left with that.

Satoshi slowly walked over to his sister. He sat on her bed and wrapped his arms around her shaking body.

"S-Satoshi.... w-what's hap-pening... to me? There are voices. Deep menacing voices... calling out from everywhere... don't you hear them Satoshi? They're saying that I belong to them... I don't want to go, Satoshi... Satoshi..." Slowly the girl began screaming again.

Satoshi held on to the girl as a tear ran down his cheeks and he laid his head on hers. "It's alright Hana. You don't have to go anywhere. Just stay with us okay? Don't go..." He comforted, praying to God that she didn't die. He sat there holding her for about twenty minutes until...

"Satoshi. You can go to your room now. I need to take a look at her..." Unohana's voice was filled with worry.

The boy reluctantly did as he was told and left, trembling. He didn't look back at his sister as he shut the door behind him. It was too painful.

************************

"Byakuya how long has she been like this?" Unohana asked, looking over the unconsious girl who had been feigning in and out of reality.

"Since 3 02." He replied, pacing the floor, running a hand through his hair.

"Daddy... don't let her... stay qui- take ove-" Unohana and Byakuya looked over to Hana. She was silent for the moment...

Hana broke out giggling... "Hana?"

"Hana is no more. You failed to save her... too bad, she was a good person... but orders are orders. They're my orders, but orders none the less." Hana's body rose from the bed. "You do still have time to save her, but you have to catch me to find out how... And if you don't catch me by sun up, Hana will die and I shall be let loose.. Good luck. Kuchiki-san." Her body fell from the window.

"HANA!"

Satoshi broke through the door. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?" He asked through the tears. Satoshi flinched at his own language, as did Byakuya. Both knew the teen would never use such colorful vocabulary even when he was at his limit in frustrations or pain, so his father let it slide. This was Hana they were talking about. Not a silly rag doll.

"Satoshi, gathor your squad and search for your sister. She can't be too far off." Dispite Byakuya's growing fear, he kept a calm face. Satoshi nodded and retrieved his cell phone from under his pillow. He continued to call his squad as he was told to.

Satoshi paced angrily outside of his house, where he had told his teammates to meet him at. Finally after waiting for around ten minutes two of his teammates showed up.

"Satoshi-kun! What's the problem?" A girl asked.

"Yeah, Kuchiki! I was sleepin' man!" The boy said.

Both teens were around Satoshi's age. Tesumi, the girl, had long brown hair that she kept back near the top of her head so it didn't get in her way when she was fighting. She had fair skin and a slender form. She was a few months younger than Satoshi. Her eyes were green.

Aiko was Tesumi's twin brother as well as Satoshi's best friend. He kept his short brown hair a mess, refusing to do anything but wash it. He was about the same hight as Satoshi. His eyes were brown.

"I'll explain when Harumi gets here." Satoshi replied.

"What? I just got here, Satoshi! Honestly, open your eyes!" Harumi said. Haru had shoulder length blonde hair that she usually did nothing with. Her eyes were an icy blue and she was shorter than the rest of the group. "So what's up?"

"My sisters gone missing and I can't look for her by myself." Satoshi explained vaguely.

"Okay, so since you're the one that called us here, I think its in the best interest of the group to make you group leader." Aiko said. Satoshi sighed.

"Fine. We'll split up into groups of two. Aiko and Harumi in one group and Tesumi and me. We'll use our cell phones to communicate. Aiko, you and Harumi search West Rukon district. Tesumi and I will take East Rukon district. Got it?" The group nodded their heads in unison.


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE: IMPORTANT!

**Hey guys. It's Jay, your author. I know I haven't updated in a loooong while. Idiot me, has lost inspiration for Reiatsu. HOWEVER! That does NOT mean it is discontinued. I am going to take down this story and repost it on another account by the name of "UchihaBabe92". It is my primary account. I also have a **_**Naruto **_**story on that account that I have been working on. It is almost finished so it might be a while before I update Reiatsu. I'm also going to make a few changes to the story as well before reposting it. My other story on my "VampireMaiden2406" account is also going to be taken down and reposted on "UchihaBabe92". I am really sorry for this inconvenience. I hope to see you guys on my other account! Thanks!**

**-Jay**


End file.
